elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog (Skyrim)
Dogs are domesticated animals found throughout , usually owned by individuals who live close by. They can also be found in the company of Bandits. Behaviour If the Dog's owner is hostile towards the Dragonborn, the Dog will be hostile as well. If the owner is passive, the Dog will be docile towards the player unless attacked. They are sources of Dog Meat. The dogs in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim are seemingly a different breed from those in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, as can be witnessed by their different appearance. There is a bounty for attacking an individual's dog that can be as low as 5 . Followers Strays Dogs will do nothing until they are activated. Dogs can be befriended, making them useful followers. They will follow the Dragonborn until they are told to return home or wait at the current location. When sitting, they will bark occasionally. A war dog follower named Vigilance can be hired from Banning at the Markarth Stables for 500 . Named dogs *Barbas *Bran (Dawnguard only) *CuSith (Dawnguard only) *Garmr (Dawnguard only) *Meeko *Sceolang (Dawnguard only) *Stump *Vigilance *Ysgramor *Tiber *Torom Trivia *The most common breed of dog in Skyrim greatly resembles the German Wire-haired Pointer, a breed with a shaggy appearance and bold outgoing disposition. It may as well be modeled after the Irish wolfhound, due to similarities in appearence. *As of Dawnguard there is another breed of dog in Skyrim resembling a Siberian husky; however, it is unknown how common this breed of dog is or whether it originates from Skyrim, as Cyrodiil's most common breed of dog resembles a german shepherd. Two huskies can be found at Fort Dawnguard (Sceolang and Bran) and a hostile husky can be found when doing the quest Bolstering the Ranks at Ruunvald Excavation . *Owned dogs can be dismissed back to the player's house with the Hearthfire DLC installed. The player must adopt a child, whom through a random event will ask if they can have the dog. If the player agrees, then the dog will stay at the house when dismissed. Bugs *It's possible for a dog to stand, sit or lie at the edge of a water source, such as a river or pond, with their head submerged underwater. The dog will not drown and will continue to bark as if his/her head wasn't submerged. *If the player tells a stray dog to wait in his/her home, then receives a notification saying that the dog has returned home, the dog may still be found in the player's home, wandering around. However the dog cannot be interacted with, nor can they be be recruited again or be moved out of the house, thus being stuck in the house permanently. The cause of this bug is unknown, but it may be because the dog cannot use a door. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References ru:Собака Category:Dogs